Flight toys such as model flight toy 500 are well known (see for example Patent Reference 1 which is Japanese Patent Publication No. 3313915). An airplane body 510 includes a nose side body 511 of a specified kind of airplane fitted to a rotating frame body 531 which is located in a front body portion thereof. Shaft rod 520 is fixed to the airplane body on the nose side. Tail side body 512 is fitted onto a rotating frame body 532 in a rear portion body and it is raised and lowered to simulate takeoff and landing. Takeoff and landing control panel 540 is used so as to simulate the takeoff and landing attitudes at the time of takeoff and landing, and airplane body 510, can simulate flight attitudes such as a level flight, a reverse flight, a rolling flight and the like by regularly and reversely rotating the risen airplane body 510.
Patent Reference 1 is the Publication of Japanese Patent No. 3313915.